


Temporary Roommate

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: David needed a temporary place to stay. So when a vacancy opens up at a flat share, it was perfect timing, and David really liked his new roommates. Well, the 2 he knew. Matteo on the other hand, he barely saw, and knew virtually nothing about. One night, the mystery that was Matteo Florenzi was finally revealed, and David felt horrible about his involvement in the emotional night that had occurred.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Temporary Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Finally the weekend, and I don’t have work for 2 days. Let me tell you, I’m such an introvert, that I thought working from home would be my saving grace, but even I have to admit, some days I just feel really stir crazy, and today was that day. I found any excuse I could just to get out of the house. And now considering the US has the most confirmed cases in the world, and literally nobody is taking this self quarantine seriously, I wouldn’t be surprised if this takes months to get a hold of. In a nut shell, people suck, stay at home.
> 
> Anyway! A few things:
> 
> 1\. I was inspired by this idea by another story I’ve read and thought it would be fun to write! I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> 2\. Real Estate is not something I know a whole lot about, so forgive me if its wrong. Fiction is fun to make up, so let me make it up!  
> 3\. Like I’ve said before, stay safe, stay healthy, stay sane, and most importantly stay mentally and emotionally positive. I know it’s tough, but I promise, falling into your depression won’t make this better, it’ll only make it worse. I know what it’s like. I struggle every day, but we can all make it through. I know that for sure.

~/~/~/~

When Mia decided to study abroad for her PhD, a vacancy opened up on the flat share. It was vacant for about a week before Hans decided that they needed to find a 4th roommate. Matteo wasn’t too invested in the process, so Hans and Linn took it upon themselves to find someone for that role.

Turns out Hans was very picky, and it took nearly 2 weeks for them to actually fill the room, but Hans was super excited about their newest addition. When he showed up at the door, Hans had graciously offered everyone’s time to help him move in, time Matteo simply didn’t have. As he moved in a few boxes, which he didn’t understand why he needed for only staying for 6 months, his alarm went off signaling that he had an appointment to get too.

_“But butterfly, we aren’t done moving David in!” Hans had shouted when Matteo said he had to leave._

_“I have to go Hans. I’ve had this closing for weeks.” Matteo said as he pulled his suit jacket on._

_“Fine, but I expect repayment in the form of lasagna!” Hans called._

_“We’ll see.” Matteo replied before running out of the flat._

Matteo has yet to fulfill that promise, but either Hans forgot entirely, or he just wasn’t pushing Matteo on the issue, either way, Matteo was grateful for it. He hasn’t really gotten a chance to get to know his new roommate. Matteo was gone most days for at least 12 hours a day, and when he got home, all he wanted to do was sleep. And according to Hans, David did his best work at night, and slept late into the day. Their paths rarely crossed.

There were only a few things he knew about David. 1. He moved in because his sister was working abroad for 6 months and he couldn’t afford their place alone, so he needed a temporary place to live. 2. Hans and Linn absolutely adored him, and wished he could always be their roommate. According to Hans, he cleans, and organizes, and always offer to buy take out when they’re all too lazy to cook. And 3. In the short 3 months he’s already lived here, Matteo almost felt like an outcast in his own flat. All Hans did was praise David, and give him such high compliments. He could hear them laughing late at night when they would have their late night tea in the kitchen cause Hans couldn’t sleep, and some morning he would wake up extra early to get work done and they would be in the middle of baking brownies at 6 am for who knows what reason.

Matteo tired to remind himself that he was only going to be their temporary roommate for another 3 months, than Mia would be back, and he would be gone. Three more months. But for some reason, it didn’t curb Matteo’s insecurities, and anxieties about his new flatmate. Mainly because David did seem very nice, and he was attractive. There really shouldn’t be a reason Matteo dislikes him, and that’s the most frustrating part of the whole arrangement.

~/~/~/~

David doesn’t really know why it bothers him. Why he barely sees his third roommate, and why he knows next to nothing about him. When he first moved in here, he was immediately drawn to everyone in this flat. He had meet Hans and Linn previously when he was looking for apartments, and knew he would like living with them, and he just assumed it would be the same with Matteo, but the guy was like a ghost. He knew he was home when his door was shut, but other than that, he only saw him in passing. And David being David, he didn’t like living with someone he didn’t know all that well. So he finally caved and asked Hans one night over late night tea.

_“What’s Matteo’s deal?” David had asked, and was met with a sigh._

_“He’s a tough nut to crack that one.” Hans had said. “He’s been living here since he was a teenager.”_

_“How come?” David had asked._

_“Not really my story to tell David.” Hans said and David nodded. He understood._

_“What does he do though? He’s gone like all day.” David asked, and Hans smiled._

_“He’s in real estate.” Hans said and that’s shocked David._

_“Really?” He asked, and Hans laughed._

_“Trust me, when he went for his license and certificates, I was shocked as well. But it suits him. He likes helping people.” Hans explained and David nodded_.

That was really all the information he got on Matteo since he moved in. It didn’t help that they had contrasting schedules, but even with that, he rarely had meals at the flat, he was gone in the morning, and got back late at night. He tried not to let it bother him too much, but there was something about Matteo that was interesting to him, and he wished he could get to know him a little more.

~/~/~/~

They were all sitting around the living room for the first time in days, and Hans was adamant that it would be a night in for everyone in the flatshare, no exceptions. David didn’t mind. He liked having nights like these with Hans and Linn, and if Matteo decided to join in, and not be so doom and gloom in his room all night, maybe they could finally get to know each other.

They were binging a show in Netflix when the buzzer went off, and David volunteered to go see who it was. He got to the buzzer and pressed it.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Hi, this is Matteo’s father, mind if I come up?” The voice asked, and David pressed him in. A few moments later, he opened the door to reveal and very large, very well dressed man. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Matteo didn’t say he was expecting you.” David said politely.

“Oh, I pop in from time to time. He’s used to it.” He said and David nodded. Once they got to the living room though, all head turned.

“Matteo, your dads here.” David said nicely, happy that he finally got to meet someone in Matteo’s life seeing as he’s very private.

“Matteo, good to see you.” His father said.

“Papa.” Matteo said hesitantly. It took a split second, and David honestly had no idea how it happened, but suddenly, they two men weren’t speaking in German anymore and the whole conversation, turned argument, made the entire air in the flat tense. David has never seen Matteo to angry, and angry in a different language at that, another trait that David didn’t know about Matteo. The conversation ended, and Matteo had stormed off and slammed the door of his room, and everything was an awkward, tense silence, until Hans stood up and crossed his arms and gave the meanest stare to Matteo’s father David has ever seen. Even Linn was angry, which was something David has never seen.

“I thought we made it clear that you were to never come back here Mr. Florenzi.” Hans said with anger.

“And I thought I made it clear that this building is mine and I can evict you tonight.” Mr. Florenzi sneered.

“That treat has never scared me.” Hans said. “Linn and I have somewhere we could go, all you’d be doing is making your only son homeless.”

“What makes you think I won’t?” He asked, and that made David angry.

“Are you really that petty? Someone of your wealth doesn’t strike me as stooping that low.” Hans said.

“Perhaps not.” Mr. Florenzi said. “I do have to check on my investment properties every now and again. Surely you knew I’d be back.”

“Surely you knew you wouldn’t be welcome.” Hans shoot back.

“Welcomed or not welcomed I have a right to be here, by law that is.” Mr. Florenzi said. He took a look about the flat. “I see the new roommate is keeping this place very nice and clean.” He swiped his finger over the lamp and saw no dust. “A lot more appropriate than the smell of weed my son knowingly embeds into every crevice of this flat.”

“What do you want Mr. Florenzi?” Hans finally flat out asks.

“Matteo possess something that I need.” He says, being as vague as possible.

“And a phone call wasn’t good enough?” Hans asks.

“I was in the neighborhood.” He shrugs.

“Bullshit. Your grand estate in Florence isn’t exactly near the local market.” Hans scoffs.

“If you must know, I was needed here to finalize the divorce between Matteo’s mother and I.” Mr. Florenzi finally divulges. “She certainly can’t come to Italy to do it, now can she?”

“You are unbelievable.” Hans spits out. “Don’t you dare waltz into this flat and blame that woman for anything. You’re the one who locked her away in that mental institution. You’re the reason Matteo showed up at my doorstep at 3 in the morning crying because he had nowhere else to go. He was 15 years old for fucks sake. Have you never cared about him?” Hans yelled. His father was about to object but Matteo stepped in.

“Hans.” He said and everyone turned towards him. “It’s fine.” He said as he made his way over to the group. “Here.” Matteo said as he handed something over to his father. He father looked at it, and inspected it before he handed over a ton of paperwork to Matteo.

“Pleasure doing business.” Mr. Florenzi said before walking out of the flat. Matteo closed his eyes, shook his head and went back into his room.

Linn made her way over and disappeared into Matteo’s room and Hans sighed.

“I think it would be best if you didn’t come in.” Hans said. David looked distraught.

“I didn’t know he wasn’t allowed in.” David offered, horrified after what just happened and the information he learned. Matteo’s always been a mystery to David. Tonight it seems like he’s cracked Pandora’s box.

“I know, but you and Matteo haven’t exactly seen eye to eye the past 3 months, and he’s had an emotional night.” Hans said and David nodded.

“Can you tell him I’m sorry? That I didn’t mean for it to happen?” He asked. Hans nodded before slipping into Matteo’s room. David took a deep breath and retreated into his own room, confused and definitely very sad about everything that happened tonight.

~/~/~/~

It was late, nearly 2 am, and David couldn’t sleep. He didn’t see Linn or Hans for the rest of the night, and he couldn’t sit still long enough to do anything. He couldn’t work, he couldn’t sketch, he couldn’t he sleep. Everything in him was buzzing, and he needed to do something to help ease that feeling inside of him.

He made his way to the kitchen and started heating up some water, hoping that some hot tea would be a good way to calm him down, enough to get him to sleep, even if it’s for a couple hours. He had pulled a mug out of the cabinet. It was one of his favorites to use. It had the flags of every sexuality on it, with PRIDE written in cursive on it. It was very gay, but it made David smile. He heard a creek in the floor and he whip around to see Matteo stranding there.

“Sorry.” Matteo muttered. “Hans and Linn are hogging my bed and I can’t sleep.” He said and David smiled.

“I was just making tea, would you like some?” David offered.

“Sure.” Matteo said as he took as eat at the breakfast bar. “I see you’re using my mug.” Matteo said and David looked at it, he always just assumed it was Hans’.

“Uh, yea.” David said sheepishly. “It’s my favorite one to use. I thought it belonged to Hans.” He admitted.

“Hans bought it for me when I first came out.” Matteo said and David’s eyes widened.

“You’re gay?” He asked, no filter whatsoever.

“I could be bi.” Matteo said, and David flushed.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.” David said embarrassed.

“It’s fine. You assumed right.” Matteo said with a small smile.

“I guess we really don’t know that much about each other.” David said, and Matteo nodded in agreement.

“I guess not.” Matteo admitted. It was silent for a beat too long.

“I wanted to apologize for everything that happened tonight.” David finally said.

“It’s not your fault.” Matteo said.

“I shouldn’t have let him in. I didn’t know he wasn’t allowed.” David expressed.

“You didn’t know, and if you didn’t let him in, he would have let himself in. He owns the building, he has the power to do that.” Matteo shrugged.

“Is that how you got into Real Estate?” David asked, and Matteo looked at him. “I asked Hans one day what you did. You weren’t really speaking to me, and I wanted to know the people I was living with.” He explained, not wanting to sound creepy.

“There are a lot of reason why I chose to go into Real Estate.” Matteo said. “A few having to do with my father.”

“After tonight, I’m surprised you picked a career even in the same profession as your father.” David said honestly.

“It was more out of spite than anything.” Matteo said. The tea was done and David have handed over Matteo’s mug, and took a seat next to him. “I grew up constantly being told I would never amount to anything. Always being punished for my grades in school, and constantly being the family disappointment.” He told him. All David could do was picture a small boy, just wanting to be praised for something, and never getting it. And it broke David’s heart to even picture it. “After I passed my Abi, I had no idea what I wanted to do so I took a gap year. I didn’t hear the end of it from my father, and that was the night Hans kicked him out and told him he was never allowed back. Naturally my father just laughed, knowing he owns the building, therefore Hans had no power, but it was the thought that counted. I appreciated it a lot.”

“So how does that translate into Real Estate?” David asked.

“I wanted to prove him wrong. Show him that I could do exactly what he was going, and do it better.” Matteo said.

“And are you better?” David asked.

“I don’t know.” Matteo said. “My father works for a lot of wealthy clients. Getting them that 3.5 million dollar mansion in the country side of some country nobody has ever heard of.” He explained. “I normally spend my time helping people in homeless shelters and in poverty stricken areas try to either get their first home, or at least a better home. One where the roof isn’t caving in.”

“Wow.” Was all David could really say, not expecting him to say that.

“He definitely makes more money, but I enjoy helping people achieve what they thought was impossible for them.” He explains. “I come home and I feel good about what I’ve done, I can’t say the same about him.”

“That’s really amazing.” David said honestly.

“Not what I thought I’d be doing in life, but sometimes life has it’s own plans for you.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“Yea. I went to school hoping one day I would be a world renown director, but not exactly the path I ended up on.” David explained.

“What do you do?” Matteo asked.

“I’m an editor. I’m self employed, so I get contracted by companies to do their video editing.” David explained. “Commercials, short films, YouTube videos. I do a lot of different things.” He said.

“Do you enjoy it?” Matteo asked, and David smiled.

“I do.” David said. “I like that I get to pick the jobs I want, and I like being in charge of my hours, which is how I normally just work at night. I do my best work in the middle of the night.”

“Yea. It was appealing to me to pick and choose my own hours as well.” Matteo agreed. It was quiet for a minute, before Matteo yawned. “I think I’m going to head back to bed.” He announced.

“You sure?” David gestured to his bed with a smile.

“Not there. I’m going to take Hans’ bed.” Matteo laughed. “His comforter is softer anyway.” David nodded. “Thanks for the tea. And the talk.”

“Anytime.” David smiled. “Maybe we’ll run into each other again.” He added and Matteo laughed.

“Night David.” He said quietly.

“Goodnight Matteo.” David said back. With one last small smile, Matteo disappeared into Hans’ room and shut the door. David took a deep breath, but couldn’t stop smiling. Not the way he thought tonight would go, but he was happy he got to know more about Matteo.

~/~/~/~

David has settled back into his normal routine now that Laura is back. And don’t get him wrong, he loved his sister dearly, but there were only so many stories about Argentina that he could hear before he never wanted to hear about the country ever again. He did miss the noise of the flatshare though. How there was always someone else there no matter what. When Laura worked long days, and David was left to his own devices all day, he got lonely. He would never admit that to Laura though, knowing she would feel responsible for leaving and causing him to get so used to uncertainty in his life.

Tonight though, Hans had invited both him and Laura to the flat share to have dinner, because despite having Mia back, Hans also missed having David around, and wanted to see him again. Mostly David was anxious to know if Matteo would be there, but didn’t want to ask Hans. He didn’t want to sound desperate. After their little hurdle, him and Matteo became more friendly towards each other. He enjoyed Matteo’s company, and hoped that he enjoyed it back.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Laura called from the living room.

“Yea!” David called back. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, and decided it was the best he was going to get. The trip to the flat share was relatively quick. But with his nerves, David felt like his feet were cinderblocks climbing up the stairs. Laura had barely knocked on the door before Hans swung it open.

“My dearest David how I missed you!” Hans cheered before pulling him into a hug.

“I’ve missed you too Hans.” David said back just as sincerely.

“And you must be Laura. Thank you so much for lending us sweet David for a brief period of time.” He said as he hugged her as well.

“Thank you for taking him in. I was worried when I learned I was being sent abroad to work. But I’m glad he found you.” Laura said. She truly was grateful for them.

“Come in, come in.” He ushered and they made their way into the flat.

“Oh my god, it smells heavenly in here.” Laura commented as they took their jackets off.

“Matteo agreed to cook tonight, so prepared to be mind blown.” Hans said happily. “Do you want anything to drink?” He offered.

“I got it Hans. Why don’t you show Laura your little greenhouse.” David said and Laura beamed.

“You have plants!?” She asked excitedly.

“Do I have plants?” He scoffed. “Of course I have plants. Come.” He said as he dragged her through the flat, and David laughed. He made his way into the kitchen where he saw Matteo cooking.

“Na?” David asked, and Matteo turned around and smiled.

“Na.” Matteo said.

“So I’m finally going to be able to taste your cooking after we lived together for 6 months?” He asked teasingly and Matteo joined in.

“Better late than never, right?” Matteo asked and David smiled and nodded as he made his way into the kitchen.

“What are we having?” He asked.

“Homemade lemon ricotta pasta.” Matteo said.

“It smells so good.” David admitted.

“My Nonna taught me a lot of recipes when we’d spend the summers in Italy. It kinda became an escape. Cleared my mind.” Matteo explained.

“I’m a disaster in the kitchen.” David admitted, and Matteo laughed. “Just ask Laura, she won’t let me anywhere near the stove.”

“It’s true. He set it on fire once.” Laura chimed in when she entered the kitchen with Hans.

“That was once when I was 18. You need to let it go.” David rolled his eyes.

“I’m Laura, I don’t believe we’ve met yet.” She said to Matteo.

“Matteo. Nice to meet you.” He smiled.

“This smells absolutely amazing, you’re going to have to teach me some Italian recipes some day.” She beamed.

“Sure.” Matteo agreed, cause why not, really.

“Okay, who wants to open this insanely expensive Italian wine my sweet butterfly got us from Italy years ago?” Hans said as he held up the bottle.

“I’m surprised you still have it.” Matteo laughed.

“I was saving it for a special occasion, this seems like as good as any.” Hans said as he popped the cork. David grabbed some wine glasses as he proceeded to fill them all up. “Let’s give the chef some space, and talk in the living room.” Hans said and they all agreed. As much as he wanted to talk to Matteo, he probably should give him space to cook. Honestly, he was just happy to be back in this flatshare with these amazing people he’s met.

~/~/~/~

“I can’t believe she got this drunk.” David said to Matteo. Everyone was drinking all night, David was definitely tipsy, but Laura was full on drunk.

“Hans has that ability.” Matteo admitted. “He has an incredibly high tolerance, and if you aren’t prepared, you end up like Laura.”

“I’m really sorry.” David said honestly.

“It’s okay, but will you be able to get her home?” Matteo asked.

“Probably not.” David admitted.

“It’s okay, she can have my room.” Matteo said.

“You don’t have to do that, she’ll be okay on the couch.” David said quickly.

“No she won’t. That couch sucks to sleep on. Trust me, and my friends who have all said the exact same thing.” Matteo laughed. “Do you want to grab her, or should I?”

“I got her.” David said honestly. He went over to where Laura was almost asleep on the couch. “Laura, hey Laura.” David said sweetly.

“Da-Vid!” She cheered. “I had no so much fun tonight. You’re lucky you got to live here.” She slurred a couple words.

“I’m glad you had a good time.” David smiled. “It’s late though, and Matteo said you could crash in his room.” He said as he tried to get her off the couch.

“Ohhhhh. I hope you two didn’t have sex in it.” She said a little too loudly, and it caused both Matteo and David to blush.

“I don’t know what you think I did when I lived here, but it wasn’t that.” David said a little embarrassed.

“But why -“ Laura started and David put his hand over her mouth.

“Do you want a bed to sleep in tonight, or not?” He warned, and she nodded, so he took his hand away. “Come on.” he pulled her off the couch and she wobbled. As David kinda dragged her to Matteo’s room, he saw him already there pulling clothes out of his dresser.

“I would offer some of Mia or Linn’s pajamas, but I do not want to invade their closets without permission.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“This is perfect. Thank you.” David said honestly.

“Cool. I guess I’ll see you two in the morning?” Matteo said.

“Where are you going to sleep?” David asked, suddenly aware that Laura was taking his room.

“I’ll just share with Hans I guess.” Matteo said, he didn’t think that through honestly.

“Oh. Okay.” David said.

“Goodnight.” Matteo said before he closed the door behind him.

“He’s cute. And nice. And he can cook.” Laura mumbled from her place on the bed.

“Yea, thanks for pointing that out.” David said sarcastically.

“I don’t know why you didn’t sleep with him.” She than mumbled.

“Jesus Laura.” David shook his head. “I told you, we didn’t really get along for the first 3 months I lived here. And the other 3 months, we barely saw each other, but we were at least friendly. I don’t think jumping into bed with him would have made the living situation easier.” He explained.

“But I’ve been back for 2 months, shoot your shot bro.” She hiccuped, and David rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to be sick?” David asked and he saw Laura shrug. “Okay, give me a minute. Get changed to the best of your abilities.” David said as he threw the clothes Matteo gave him at her, and he slipped out of the room. He was going to grab the small trash can from the bathroom when he saw Matteo making up the couch. “I thought you were going to sleep with Hans.” He said.

“Yea, I lied. Hans is horrible to sleep with. He snores, he hogs the blanket, and he gets super cuddly when he’s drunk.” Matteo said. “I just didn’t want you to feel bad about taking my bed.”

“Matteo.” David pleaded.

“It’s fine. Laura is probably already asleep anyway, right? Just take my bed. I’ll be fine.” He insisted.

“Are you sure?” David asked. Not wanting to overstep.

“Yes. Go take care of your sister.” Matteo smiled.

“I was actually coming to grab the small trashcan from your bathroom. Laura thinks she might throw up.” David admitted, and Matteo laughed.

“If she needs to puke that badly, just have her puke over the balcony.” He said.

“Really?” David asked, a little surprised.

“I used to do that all the time in high school, I can’t tell you how many times my friends have.” Matteo admitted.

“I would let her, but I don’t think she’s making it out of your bed for that.” David said honestly, and Matteo laughed yet again.

“Than by all means, the trashcan is yours.” He said and David nodded. He went to grab it and when he made his way back, Matteo was sprawled out on the couch. 

“Thanks again.”

“Goodnight David.” Matteo yawned.

“Night Matteo.” He said as he slipped into his room. He took deep breath and than opened his eyes. Laura was half changed, completely passed out. He placed the small trashcan next to her, and got changed into the clothes Matteo provided him. He got in bed next to her, and pulled the blanket over his body. It smelled so much like Matteo. It wasn’t long until his eyes were drifting shut, and sleep was consuming him.

~/~/~/~

“Holy shit my head hurts.” Is the first thing David heard in the morning.

“Don’t drink almost an entire bottle of wine next time.” David groans as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“Oh my god.” She groans and David sits up. He’s surprised he didn’t wake up to her puking throughout the night, but he’s pretty happy about that as well. He doesn’t like throw up one bit.

“Hold on, I’ll go see if they have painkillers you can have.” David said as he got out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen, where the smell of coffee filled the air. He got to the kitchen to see Matteo there. “Hey.”

“Good morning.” Matteo said as he turned around. “How is Laura?”

“In pain. You have any painkillers?” He asked. Matteo nodded and grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet and handed it to David, along with a small glass of water. “Thank you.” He said before returning to his sister. “Laura?” David asked and she grunted. “I have medicine.” He said and that got her attention. She sat up and David gave her 4 pills and the bottle of water. He gratefully took it and than laid back down. He put the pill bottle next to her head and let her sleep in peace. He joined Matteo back in the kitchen.

“I do not miss the feeling of a hangover.” Matteo said honestly.

“Yea. I’m not into being sick and in pain after a night of drinking anymore either.” David agreed.

“You hungry?” Matteo asked.

“Yea, I could eat.” David said.

“Wanna go grab something?” Matteo smiled, and so did David.

“I’d like that.” David said before he looked down at his clothes. “Although, I don’t think I’m properly dressed to go out in public.” He said and Matteo laughed.

“You look good.” Matteo said, and David blushed.

“You think?” He asked, and now it was Matteo’s turn to blush. “It’s hardly date attire.” David said, being a little more bold.

“Date attire?” Matteo repeated, but he had a smile on his lips.

“I mean, if you want.” David said, a little more shyly.

“I’d like that.” Matteo said and David smiled. “But I promise, the next date will be a lot more planned out.” He added and David laughed.

“You’re so sure there will be a second date huh?” David asked, and Matteo smiled.

“I promise, if this one sucks, it can be our only one.” Matteo said with grin.

“I highly doubt it could suck.” David said honestly. “Nothing with you ever sucks.” He added quietly but Matteo heard it nonetheless. They made their way to the coffee street down the road and sat there for hours. Talking about anything and everything. David felt like they had known each other for years. But what he was definitely sure of, was that there would definitely be a second date, and as many more after that as he could have with Matteo.


End file.
